The ManiPedi Set
by GrimmjowIsMySexToy
Summary: Ichigo cheats on Orihime...with a man? Somewhat OOCness. Not for the faint of heart. Rated for language and rapeingness?
1. Gravemakers and Gunslingers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach skanks!**

**Rated T for language**

**Summary: Ichigo cheats on Orihime……with a manlady?? Grimmjow comforts her. Grimmhime.

* * *

**

Ichigo sat down at their table and handed Orihime her ice cream.

"Thanks Ichi!"

"Yeah…" He looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?? Oh, um, well I need to talk to you…about….something."

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Um, well, I……well you see Orihime….I…."

"What Ichigo? You can tell me."

He sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Well you know how I have that job on Fridays from 8 pm to 3 am?"

"Yeah…?"

"There is no job."

"Huh?"

"I've been cheating on you."

"…"

"Orihime…don't cry. Please…"

"Who is she?" she asked quietly.

"**He's** a him….It's Rukia."

"Oh. I gotta go." Orihime got up slowly and ran out the ice cream store. Ichigo, the dick, didn't even try to stop her. How dare he cheat on Orihime, with a man of all people?? Rukia Kuchiki? Was he serious? What does Ichigo see in him?

It started to rain and Orihime sat on a bench outside of Nickel General and sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. She loved Ichigo with all her heart, mind, and soul. _Looooooved. _It just wasn't fair. Orihime wanted to be Mrs. Shinigami Versache. That **WAS** his last name right? Oh well, who cared. She wanted to have exactly 3 and a half babies with him. Don't ask how she'll make the half. But it just wasn't fair. That man did not deserve her Ichigo. Not one bit. That man loved Renji anyways. _And _Chad. Rukia was such a manwhore it didn't even make sense. He got like 5 foreheads too. Don't make no sense. No not at all.

Orihime started to cry more.

"You all right miss'm?" Orihime looked up and saw some old hobo. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"NO. Go away."

"Bitch that's why I stole yo socks hoe slut whore shitfaceded ape ass wipe shit hole bitch!" The hobo yanked off her shoes, took her socks and ran, throwing her shoes at an old hag trying to cross the street.

"Lawd Jesus help me!" She yelled "By golly it's rainin shoes, hallelujah! It's rainin shoes Oh OH!!!!" she danced, slipped in a puddle and died.

Orihime stared in horror, more tears running down her cheeks.

A car pulled up in front of her, shining its headlights in her face. She squinted her eyes. But ,hot baby, that was not just some car. It was a black Lamborghini with black rims and black tinted windows. The headlights shined black lights. Lil Wayne's Stuntin Like My Daddy blasted from the car, even though all the windows were shut.

'_Oh God, please don't let it be a scary hoodlum from the projects,' _Orihime silently prayed _'Please O Lord, anything but that.'_

The lambo honked its horn. What in the world. Maybe they were waitin for someone. But Nickel General was closed. Gosh dern what did this hoodlum want? Orihime tried to stay seated but her curiosity got the best of her. She got up and walked to the passenger side, in case the hoodlum tried to shoot her. The window rolled down.

"What it do shawtayyy?"

Her eyes widened, "Grimmjow?"

The window rolled down all the way and Ulquiorra was in the passenger seat.

"Ulquiorra??" He turned and was face to chest with Orihime.

His eyes widened, "Holy Jalapeño!" He exclaimed.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow snapped. "No perverted exclamations! I mean it trick!"

"I'm telling Dad that you cursed," he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Tell 'im. I don't give a fuck shit damn."

"Um, well I'll be going now…" Orihime started to back away.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Hey! You're not going anywhere til chu help us out."

"Help you out?"

"Help us out."

"Help you out?"

"Help us out."

"Help you out with what?"

"Aizen sent us on a mission. His feet is really gross and crusty and stinky so he wants him a 'manly-pedi' set. What that be?"

"What's what?"

"A manly-pedi set."

"A manly-pedi set?"

"A manly-pedi set."

"Oooohhhhh! You mean _mani/pedi _set."

"Well um you can get one from in there," she pointed at Nickel General. "But they aren't open until tomorrow at 9:00"

"Nine?"

"Grimmjow you idiot," Ulquiorra said. "Like 9 am. Dumb basterd."

"BITCH WHO YOU CALLIN AN IDIOT?!?" Grimmjow yelled.

"You."

"Well I'll be going now…" she started to back away again.

"Hey! Why is chu all alone?" Grimmjow asked. "Where's yo baby daddy?"

"Baby daddy?!?!"

Grimmjow sighed, "Your boyfriend….."

"Oh….um…" she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Nowhere. I gotta go."

"You can't be up in these streets all by choself. It ain't safe fer no hoe. Dat's why hoes got pimps. Tah protect them."

"Yeah!" Ulquiorra agreed. "Grimmjow protects girls every night. He even gets paid for it! It's so cool. And he hits them and they don't even do nothing about it. They just give him the money and go make more. It's so totally awesome. I wish-"

"Shut dah fuck up 'fore I shove a shovel up yer ass like yesterday."

Ulquiorra shut up.

"Now," Grimmjow shifted his gaze to Orihime. "I'll drop you off it chu want."

"Uh, ok!" She went towards the door and paused. "How do I know this isn't some plan to kidnap me again?"

"Some plan tah…..Bitch I'm tryna be nice tah yo ass! You bettah recognize hoe! DAMN! Ulquiorra I told you you can't be nice to dem hoes. I told ya twice. They just don't understand when yer nice to 'em. So ya gotta beat 'em!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry...Grimmjow…." Orihime burst into tears as thunder rumbled through the clouds, followed by lighting. *the dramatic music from spongebob plays* "It's just….Its just….I really though *sob* he loved me. But *sob* he doesn't he loves a *sob* a *sob* maaaaaaaaaan." More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I look like such an idiot right now."

"Ha ha neener neener," the deep monotone voice said. "That's what you ge~et. You're a h-h-hoe so you don't get love. Ha."

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow snapped. "Ori-Woman, just get in."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Grimmjow. I really appreciate it," Orihime said as she was about to get out.

"Yeah, I bet you do. But uh wait. You said dat store don't open until tahmorrow, right?"

She nodded her head.

"We need a place to stay til then." Grimmjow said.

"A place to….stay? Like where?"

"Like here."

"Here?"

"Here."

"In my house?"

"In your house."

"In my house?"

* * *

**Yeah this is my first story.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach skanks.**

Suddenly everything exploded and they were all dead. Everyone in the world of the living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo was dead. All except Hobo Jenkins, who survived by eating all his belly fat. The end.


	3. Devil in Jersey City

**SIKE!!**

**I changed my mind this story is not over. Prepare yourselves for the most stupidest shit you'll ever feast your eyes on.**

**I definitely do not own Bleach.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**3 months later**

Electric blue eyes stared into cloudy gray. Neither blinking. Neither dare look away. Their eyes were starting to sting. But they had to keep them open otherwise they'd be a complete failure. Cloudy grey orbs started to twitch, receiving a smirk from the other. He knew she couldn't last any longer. He was so going to win this time. And just as he expected she blinked.

Grimmjow exploded with joy. "Haha bitch! I won! I fuckin won! Beat that shit! Yeah!!" He threw the table at Ulquiorra but he easily ducked, creating a huge hole in the wall.

"Aw Grimmjow that's so not fair! One more round!"

"Uh uh uh! I won fair and square! So you have to do me a favor! That was the deal!"

"Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to read. Unlike you two heathens wasting your energy on eye staring contests." Ulquiorra turned his attention back to his Harry Potter book. He just recently started reading them and was already on the 4th one. He thought they were much better than those trash vampire books Halibel lent him.

"No one cares about your nerdy book Ulquiemo!" Grimmjow shouted back.

"There's no reason to yell when I'm merely 4 feet away."

"Shut up with your math talk bitch! It hurts my head!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"Well I'm going to start dinner!" Orihime got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Uh-uh bitch! You're not getting out of this one! Not today!" He grabbed her wrist. "Every time someone says your name, the word 'and' or 'hey' you have to say 'I'm a smelly whore and I only cost 3 cents an hour boys'."

"What? No that's so unfair," she whined.

"Life is not fair Orihime. And I would think you of all people would know that."

She looked down at her feet, obviously hurt. Grimmjow didn't give a goddamn though.

"Wait a second Orihime. I think I just said your name and and. Twice."

She glared at him and took a deep breath. "I'm a smelly whore and I only cost 3 cents an hour boys," she mumbled inaudibly.

"What? I can't here you." Grimmjow taunted her, his smile getting wider.

"I SAID I'M A SMELLY WHORE AND I ONLY COST 3 CENTS AN HOUR BOYS!!"

Ulquiorra's head jerked up from his book. "What the hell?"

Grimmjow was laughing up a storm.

"Grimmjow you are so ignorant. Orihime let us stay here and you are being very rude."

"Like I really give a damn. She doesn't have the heart to kick us out." The reason why they've stayed so long was that Aizen won't let them back. They brought him the mani/pedi set from Nickel General but he did not accept it. He wanted the Chanel set. They definitely didn't have that kind of money. He said they have to stay there until they have the Chanel Exclusive Edition set. Not exactly in those words but I censored it up for you kiddos. "And I do believe Ulquiorra just said your name. And and."

"I'm a smelly whore and I only cost 3 cents an hour boys. Go die in a burning pit Grimmjow." Orihime stormed away to her room.

Grimmjow did his victory dance.

"Could you please stop dancing Grimmjow. It's absolutely horrid."

"Oh? And like you could do better Ulquiorra." Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you insist." Ulquiorra placed a bookmark in his book and stood up. "Drop me a beat Grimmjow."

Grimmjow started beat-boxing. "Puh puh-chicka puh puh puh-chicka wicky wicky puh puh-chicka."

Ulquiorra began break dancing like there was no tomorrow. Man if anyone claimed they were the best break dancer then they must've not seen Ulquiorra. He could really groove. Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes. Ulquiorra stopped and stood up straight, brushing off his shirt.

"Now that is true dancing."

"Fuck you bitch!"

Grimmjow ran to his room and slammed the door. He threw himself on the bed and started to sob. He had always wanted to be a great dancer. It wasn't fair. Ulquiorra didn't deserve that talent. He was _emo_. He didn't even listen to rap! But like Grimmjow said, life isn't fair.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ichigo shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie. He was so pissed right now. He just had to tell Orihime_. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why couldn't you just break it off with Rukia. Orihime woulda never known.' _He also found out his favorite person in the world died. Mama Luigi. She made the best southern style chicken biscuits. Way better than McDonalds. She slipped in a puddle while singing in the rain. What a horrible way to die. And right before then she got hit in the head by a shoe. Ichigo hated his life. He just wanted to die.

Ichigo opened the door to his house. He stepped to the left barely dodging his father's sudden attack. Isshin stood up and wiped blood from his mouth. "You're getting better soon. But not good enough!!" He swung his leg to kick but Ichigo grabbed his ankle and threw him across the room.

"I don't have time for this Dad!!" Ichigo stormed up to his room. He slammed the door and yanked Rukia off his bed and into the closet.

"Omigod Ichigo! What the hell is your problem?" She stepped out the closet rubbing her head.

"You! Your transvestite ass ruined my life!!"

Rukia was taken aback. "I-Ichigo…what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Rukia! You knew I had a girlfriend yet you touched me in disgustingly delicious ways! Then you seduced me and now I have poison ivy on my dick and no girlfriend!"

"But Ichigo I told you I didn't know I had poison ivy on my-."

"How could you not know?! You said it yourself that you took a piss in the woods then grabbed a random leaf for toilet paper!"

"No…Ichigo I'm really sorry. If I woulda known then…"

"Oh now you wanna say sorry? Well it's too late for that now! Do you know how fucking embarrassing it is to go to the doctor and have to ask for Dick Itch Cream?!? No you don't bitch!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo I said sorry…"

"No Rukia! I don't wanna hear it! Just go!"

"But Ichigo--"

"No!"

"Ichigo I--"

"GO!!"

Rukia opened the window and left.

"Noooo! Nee-san~!" Kon burst into tears as Rukia disappeared into the night's mysterious shadows.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ichigo heard a gentle knocking at his window.

'_If that's Rukia I swear to God I'm gonna kill her.'_

Ichigo angrily opened his window. "What Ru—Oh. Hey Renji."

"Hey Ichigo."

'_He looks kinda sexy in the moonlight,'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Well you gonna invite me in or just stare at me?" Renji asked smiling.

Ichigo shook the pervish thoughts out of his head "Y-Yeah come in."

"So Rukia told me what happened."

"Listen Renji, I don't wanna hear it ok? What's done is done. I'm not taking her, err, him back."

"I know," Renji scratched the back of his head. "I just came to see if you were alright."

"Yeah I'm just fine."

"You don't look just fine."

"Mind your own business Renji."

Renji's eyebrows furrowed. "Ichigo. You don't need to be gettin all mad at me. I'm not the one that hurt you. I came to help you."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry Renji. It's just that I really loved Orihime. I didn't even like Rukia. I was just lookin for a nice blowjob. But one turned into two then three and pretty soon it was every night. I lied and tols Orihime I had a job that was from 8-4. I was that pathetic. But you know what? It wasn't even worth it. Cause now I see all I needed was Orihime and now I can't even have her."

'_God, am I crying?'_ Ichigo thought. He found himself in Renji's arms which made him start to sob. "And Rukia gave me poison ivy on my dick," he said between sobs.

Renji rubbed his back. "Don't worry it'll be okay."

"No it won't Renji."

"Yeah it will. Bad things always turn out good in the end."

"Yeah well not always." Then Ichigo started to sob some more.

"Ichigo you're such a girl."

"Sh-shutup Renji!!"

"No, Ichigo. I mean you're face."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You're pretty is what I'm saying."

"I'm…what the fuck Renji?" Ichigo started backing away and Renji started crawling towards him.

"Oh don't try to hide it Ichigo. Everyone knows you've always wanted to try some dick."

"I-No!! I like vajayjay!! Vajayjay Renji!!" Ichigo continued to back up until he hit the wall. Renji grabbed Ichigo's wrists and held them tightly to the wall.

"Renji stop damnit! I told you I like pussy! I don't like dick!"

"I don't really think there's anything you can do now Ichigo," Renji said grinding on Ichigo. Ichigo bit down on his lip as he winced.

"J-Just stop it ok?" Ichigo looked around for the Soul Badge Thingy, Kon, anything. Damn. The one time he needed to become a shinigami and no one was even there to help him. Ichigo kicked at Renji but Renji grabbed his shin and threw him on the floor hard and pinned him.

"I had a feeling you'd try to escape. Heheh. You think you're slick slack Ichigo. But you're just a mere human. I'm a fukutaichou shinigami. I've been a shinigami for over 9000 years."

"OVER 9000?!?!"

"Over 9000."

"Damn…"

"HEY! DON'T DISTRACT ME FROM THE TASK AT HAND!!"

"Huh?"

Renji ignored Ichigo and began floating into his own la la land. "Oh Kuchiki Taichou will be so proud when I tell him that my wang will be the first in your plump tight ass Ichigo!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as reality hit him. Renji was on top of him. Something hard was pressing into his back. Holy shit. Renji was _on top_ of him. _'Kuchiki Taichou? What?'_

"Renji c'mon lets talk about this. Can't you rape someone else?? Why me? I….."

"NO ICHIGO! IT HAS TO BE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Renji pulled Zabimaru from literally midair and started to cry. The man has snapped. "Howl, Zabimaru!!!!" Renji swung Zabimaru, scraping the skin off of Ichigo's shoulder. He might as well rip the whole damn thing off. "Just like when we first met baby," he whispered into the nearly unconscious Ichigo's ear. Renji licked the blood off his shoulder blade. "Mmmm; that is delicious."

Ichigo felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. "What? What do you want from me Renji?"

Renji nearly died from joy. "I thought you'd never ask baby." Renji ripped off Ichigo's pajama pants and tee shirt, and then he threw his shihakusho across the room. "I want you," he growled. Renji then forced his fingers into Ichigo's mouth. "Gotta get them nice and wet or it'll hurt Ichigo." Ichigo felt like crying but nothing came. He winced when one finger slid in slowly, grunted at the other. He started whimpering when Renji started moving and conjoberlating his fingers around. When Renji slid out he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh it's definitely not over yet my love." Renji grasped Ichigo's hips digging his nails in hard. Reni slowly entered the poor unfortunate soul. Ichigo let out a loud squeak and tears finally flowed down his face. Ichigo's hand flew over his mouth. Renji chuckled. "That was cute. I always wondered what you would sound like on the first go." Renji pulled out and went back in. "My God you're tight my love." Renji did not care if Ichigo was comfortable or not. He just had to make his Taichou proud of him. He started to pick up the pace and was ramming as hard as he possibly could into Ichigo. Fortunately, he'd passed out by now.

"Oh. My. God." Nobody had noticed Rukia standing at the window. She came when Renji had Ichigo pinned at the wall. Rukia quickly pulled out her Fangirl Brand™ tissues from her purse. They're specially made for super nosebleeds. They also make some for mega nosebleeds. Only sold in a far away island called . Strange name for an island if you ask me. Rukia had gone back to get her things but ended up getting a treat instead.

Although, she doesn't know whether to feel happy for Renji or sorry for Ichigo.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Cliffhanger hanging on a cliff! And that's why he's called cliffhanger!!**

**Can't…hold…on…much…LOOOONGER!!!!**

**Lol sorry I watched way too much Between the Lions back in the day…**

**Review or I'll kill Cliffhanger. :D**

**Not joking.**

**Conjoberlating is a word I made up.**

**Be grateful you got to read such a beautiful word.**


	4. God Send Conspirator

**If I owned Bleach, the universe would evaporate into jizz-flavored coffee.**

**Um, this chapter has some damn spoilers-ish type shit. Only read if you're up-to-date on the **_**MANGA**_**, ****NOT ****the ****anime****.**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo ran down the dark streets of Karakura. He was naked and dripping in blood and man-jizz. Tears streamed down his face. If you saw him you'd say, "Dear God. That man has just been raped."

A deranged-looking Renji – who was also naked – chased after him. "Imma git cha, Ichipie!"

Ichigo was confused and scared. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. Somehow he ended up at Orihime's apartment. He frantically banged on the door and shouted, "Orihime! Please! Open up!"

The door slowly opened. Angry, blue eyes stared back at him. Grimmjow looked Ichigo up and down, and his expression went from furious to fucking disgusted. "Aw, hell naw. You better get cho gay mofo ass outta here if ya know what's best for ya."

"G-Grimjow, what are you d-doing here?"

"I LIVE HERE MUTHAFUCKA! DON'T YOU BE COMIN-"

"Please, stop screaming! Just let me in!"

"Hell naw! First, you gonna interrupt me, then you gonna start yellin and orderin me around? I. Don't. Think. So." He began to slam the door, but Ichigo stopped it with his foot.

"I'VE JUST BEEN RAPED AND THE MAN WHO DID IT IS STILL CHASING ME! I NEED ORIHIME! PLEASE!"

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. He looked desperate, terrified, and defeated. His amber eyes were full of despair. Grimmjow almost started to feel pity for the boy. Almost. "Well, that shit ain't mah problemo, is it?"

"Grimmjow," a soft woman's voice came from behind him. Orihime pulled him away from the door. "Let him in."

Grimmjow stomped away with a growl.

* * *

"Can you believe that shit, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow snarled, pacing across the living room.

"Grimmjow, why would anyone believe in fecal matter? What sense does that even make?"

"NO!" Grimmjow screamed, causing Ulquiorra to jump back. "I'm talkin bout Orihime lettin that gay douche faggot up in _my_ house."

"Might I remind you, Grimmjow, that this is the female's house. Not yours."

"Who gives a flyin fuck!"

"Fucks do not fly, and even if they did how would one give said 'flying fuck' to another?"

"Stop wit dat smart shit! DAMN! You always gotta make me seem stupid! For yo info, I gots an IQ of 89." Grimmjow had a proud look on his face. He wore the same look that Mufasa wore when Simba was born. Ulquiorra pursed his lips and sighed. He couldn't believe he had such an idiot as a brother.

"Wow, Grimmjow. That's pretty high for a man of your caliber."

"Hmph. Better recogmonize, fool."

"Oh, I indeed _recognize_."

"But anyways! Back to mah rant. I hate that damn orange-haired kid! And why would she just take him back like that? He cheated on her! With a damn tranny! Then he just left her cryin in the rain. He didn't even have the heart to see about her. But _I_ sure as hell did."

"Technically, you stopped to ask her about a manicure and pedicure kit," Ulquiorra corrected.

Grimmjow ignored him. "He hasn't even called her in weeks! The little bitch. He's too busy ridin on dat dick to even stop by and say hi to the broad. But ,ohohoho, now he _needs_ her. Then, he wants tah come cryin to her. Pfft. What a pussy! He's so cruel and heartless."

"And you're not?" Ulquiorra muttered under his breath.

"Orihime's kind, gentle, and caring. That _pussy ass bitch _don't deserve no woman like dat. If anyone deserves her it's m– uh, someone that's not him."

"Oh?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "You would like to court the woman?"

"Hell to tha muthafuckin knawl!"

"It sure does sound like so. It also seems as if you are envious."

"Well, ya must be hearin wrong! And I ain't even know what no envuus is!"

"_Envious _is another word for jealous, Grimmjow."

"Jealous of who?"

"The Kurosaki boy."

"Fuck no, ya must be crazy, Ulquiorra!"

"Maybe so. May I ask you a question?"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Why do you feel the need to shout like a jungle man to get your point across?"

"Ain't nobody up in here shoutin! This is just the way I muthafuckin talk ya bitch!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME!"

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime shouted from the kitchen. "Please, stop yelling. Ichigo's upstairs resting."

Ulquiorra could not believe that he had just been scolded by the woman, and not Grimmjow! He felt humiliated and foolish. He started trembling all over and his face glowed bright red.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Orihime walked up to him. "Are you alri–"

Ulquiorra's hand shot out and put a death grip on Orihime's neck. In only 3 seconds, her face was purple. She tried prying off Ulquiorra's fingers, but to no avail. If he didn't let go soon, she'd die. Grimmjow threw the couch at Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra let out a pig-like squeal and slammed into the wall with the couch.

"Grimmow...you...traitor," Ulquiorra said with his last breaths. Then, he held out his hand to Orihime. "Are you...afraid...woman?"

She laid a hand over her neck and nodded slowly. Ulquiorra sighed as he turned to ash and floated away with the wind. The ceiling fan sucked him up and threw him in Grimmjow and Orihime's faces. They coughed and wheezed him out of their lungs.

"Shit," Grimmjow panted. "I killed 'im."

"Oh God, Grimmjow!" Orihime sobbed. "Can't you control yourself for once?"

"OHHHHH HEEEEELLLLL NAAAAAW! BITCH, I WAS _SAVIN_ YO HO ASS! AND YOU GOT THE NERVE TO YALL AT ME? GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES! SIXTH ESPADA! SIXTH MUTHAFUCKIN ESPADA, BITCH!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, G-G-Grimmjow!"

"THIS IS YO FAULT ANYWAYS! IF YA WEREN'T SUCH A PATHETIC, USELESS, WEAK ASS BITCH, ULQUIORRA'D STILL BE ALIVE! YA COULDA PROTECTEREMEDED YOSELF WIT CHO DAMN POWAHS, BUT YER ALWAYS TOO DAMN SCERRED TAH DO ANYTHANG!"

Orihime couldn't take much more. "Please, stop Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow took a deep breath. "Ten...nine...eight...um...six...six...uh...threetwoone. Ok, I'm calm now. Sorry for yellin', Orihime. Sometimes I go a little crazy."

She looked at her wall and the the couch that was planted inside it. "I-I see..."

"It's cos when Aizen was configuramatin us Espada, he forgot to make self-control, so sometimes we um, can't control ourselves."

"Oh. So, is Ulquiorra...gone?"

"Neh, he's dead."

"That's what I-" Orihime was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. "Oh? I wonder who that is?" She dusted off her dress and headed to the door. "I was expecting anyone..."

"If it's a creep wit red hair don't let 'im in. He followed that thing upstairs here and he's been sittin in front of this place ever since."

Orihime looked through the peep-hole on her door. "Oh, it's just Renji. And he's naked, too! Oh dear, the rapist must have got him too!"

"The rapimerist...?" Grimmjow found a dictionary and searched for the meaning of 'rapimerist'.

Renji pushed his way in and looked around the living room wildly. "Where is he?" He snarled. Orihime just now noticed the AK-47 in Renji's hands. Renji walked around while singing, "Oh Ichigo~! Come out and play~!"

"R-Renji? What's going on?"

"YOU BITCH!" Renji pointed the gun in her face. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Orihime slowly backed away. "I-I-I don't know who you're–"

"I'M TALKIN BOUT ICHGO BITCH!" He shot her viciously. Then, he killed Grimmjow. He didn't think to look upstairs. He screamed. "!" Then, shot himself. Ichigo found them all 3 days later. He hung himself.

* * *

**The fucking end. For reals this time.**

**Oh, and all the chapters' titles are Coheed and Cambria songs. If you don't know of them, your life is incomplete. Seriously yall. Go on youtube and check that shit out.**


End file.
